Sun-King Under the Mountain
by St.Alya
Summary: He might have turned his brother into a myth, but it doesn't make it any less true. Fili was the Sun, and Fili was his. (BONUS CHAPTER)
1. The Rising Sun

**You have no idea how long I've been trying to finish this!**

**Once again, long story is long, sorry. It escaped my control XD**

**I separated in two chapters only in an attempt to make the reading more comfortable, but this is complete. It's AU because I needed them to survive the final battle. I don't care what Tolkien thought, Fili should have been king .**

**A little summary of the khudzul words I used:**

_**Atkâtel**_** – silence of all silences. (not exactly the word I was looking for, but it was all I could find that approached the meaning of silence)**

_**Ûrzud**_** – sun**

_**Gimil**_** – stars (yes, in the plural, the singular is Gimli)**

_**Ûrzud-Melhekh**_** – Sun-King (but this was me joining the words for sun and king to fit the title)**

**Please, enjoy :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Sun-King Under the Mountain

Part I – The Rising Sun

Kili had always thought that Fili was like his personal sun.

Ever since he was little - as far as his mind could pull memories - there had been wild blond hair at the edge of his bed when he woke up and when he laid down to sleep at night. Sunrise and sunset. And as soon as he would be up and about, Kili would follow around his brother's steps, always basking himself under the golden rays of his words and moods and smiles. As a child, he used to think that Fili had this light about him. Why else wouldn't he be afraid of the dark when his brother was in the room? Or why would he only get lost when he couldn't see him?

After he grew up, he learned that Fili didn't properly shine. But that didn't diminish his role as sun, at all. Because Kili's days were only bright when they were together and he could feel his brother's warmth, even if they were not touching. There was a heat that emanated from Fili that could keep Kili warm even during the harshest winters.

People often pegged their team dynamics as Kili being the mad, hyperactive younger brother, and Fili being the calm, responsible older brother. But that was only because people never go to see them in action – pulling a prank, that is – people didn't see the mischief in deep blue eyes when Fili had brilliant ideas such as making holes on ale barrels before feats started. They also didn't see how hard the blond would laugh afterwards. Most of their crazy songs

When Fili laughed, it was as if his… sun characteristics, were maximized. The whole room would become brighter and Kili's heart would beat faster just because they would be facing each other. During these moments, Kili felt like he never wanted to be out of his brother's sight.

As elvish as it may sound, he often felt like a growing plant when it came to Fili. Just like plants shifted their leaves and trunks to get more sunlight, Kili was always doing whatever he could to be under his brother's light. During the night there was no light to guide his moves, but he knew where Fili was sleeping so it was all right. Sometimes, no matter how old he was, he would find an excuse to share a bed, and in the morning was like waking up wrapped around the sun itself – and when he noticed their legs entwined and strong arms holding him close in the first hours of the day, then he could pretend he was just as important to Fili as Fili was to him.

Kili knew he was very important to his brother, of course. He knew how privileged he was to get exclusive attention most of the time, always being the first Fili looked for when he wanted to pull a prank or tell a joke or yell off the day's stress. Still, as he grew up and became more and more greedy of his private sun, the knowledge that someday Fili would undoubtedly direct his rays upon someone else became a dark cloud on the horizon, blocking his sunlight. So, for a while a tried to live without it, that constant warm presence.

If you look too much directly to the sun you might get blind. Kili had never listened to it, until the day he forced himself to say no to Thorin's offer to accompany them to a dwarf meeting down south. Fili had promptly said yes, but as much as he wanted to go, Kili said he preferred to follow Dwalin instead, to a survey party north of the Blue Mountains. There had been wondering glances, but none of the older dwarves pressed the matter much, assuming Kili was just… well, being Kili.

When the two of them were left alone, however, Fili crossed his arms and looked at him with those damn eyes that could see right through him.

"Why don't you want to go with Uncle?"

"I've been south before, but I've never travelled north. Seems like a good opportunity." Kili turned to prepare his pack, avoiding looking into blue eyes.

"Why don't you want to go with me?"

Of course. Of course that Fili would see. But Kili pressed on with the lie. He turned and gave whatever big smile he could. "Nonsense! It's nothing to do with you. Besides, this dwarf meeting sounds like it will be all politics and no fun at all."

There was a tense moment in which they stared at each other before Fili turned to prepare his own pack. "Most likely yes, since you won't be there with me."

His voice had been a mixture of anger and hurt, and they did not speak for almost a month, joining on different quests.

It had been simply the worst month of Kili's life. He was stuck with a bunch of moody dwarves that had no sense of humor to speak of, and he was deprived of the thing that illuminated his days. Kili had become blind in a sense, because he had spent so much time looking at Fili that now he couldn't see anything else.

During that awful month he tried to laugh with others, to listen to them or even appreciate how handsome other dwarves could be. Yet _nothing_ compared. Everything paled before Fili. And that was the first time Kili realized how deep in trouble he was. Because it is acceptable to miss badly one's brother to some point. Kili is sure that the constant heartache and having completely improper dreams are way past that point. He has no idea how he had managed to keep his despair hidden from Dwalin.

The only thing that managed to calm him down, was Fili, of course. Who else?

When their little party returned to Ered Luin, Kili thought he was going to burst with relief. They had been spotted coming from the valley and there was a small gathering waiting for them on the gates. Fili was there. Fili, his sun, was there waiting for him.

Their unpleasantness long forgotten, Kili launched himself upon his brother when finally – _finally_ – reached the gates and Fili laughed along with him. Everything was fine. Kili was in love with his own brother but it was fine, as long as he could be around his golden glow.

Living with the fact that he was sick in the mind and heart had been hard, but Kili had the memory of that month in his mind, always reminding how much worse the other option was. At any rate, Fili seemed completely content with being always by his side, so they moved on, always together. They hunted together, forged together, went on quests together.

When Thorin called upon them they answered together, and more than once Kili needed the reassuring glow of Fili-sun to know that he still alive and that's where he is supposed to go. This is especially true after the bloody dragon is gone and they have to defend Erebor against orcs and goblins.

xxx

The battle was as bloody as it had been expected, and when Thorin fell, Kili decided to make it even more bloodier, slashing with double fury - periodic looks at his brother told him the Fili felt exactly the same way, his double swords dripping with the black fluids that run inside orcs and gobblins. They fought through the night, compelled by vengeance. For the first time Kili thought he could understand the dark feelings that had driven his uncle to reclaim the mountain. As the sky began to change colors, however, it was when he truly comprehended what meant actually winning the war.

They had won, by the time the stars began to disappear to the light grey of dawn. There barely was an enemy standing, and most of his friends and allies were simply finishing a life or saying their good-byes to lost ones. Kili's eyes searched the battlefield, looking for his brother, for they had been separated during the last two hours. He found his cousins, instead, surrounded by Dain and a group of other dwarves, they were all watching something - they were watching Fili fighting against a gobblin and an orc at the same time. Worry and adrenaline immediately fueled his veins, as he ran towards the blond. What were Dwalin and the others thinking?! Letting him fight two enemies alone?! Didn't they know who their leader was now, that the Oakenshield was broken?

However, as he passed by their side to get to his brother's side, both Gloin and Balin held him in place.

"Let me go!"

"No. You must stay and watch!" Oin answered, joining the other two at keeping him from joining Fili.

In the end, Dwalin came to the struggle as well, his height and weight towering Kili and stopping him.

"What are you doing?! My brother is there fighting alone!" he panted, trying to release himself from the bald dwarf's grip.

"We _know_, lad. But it's not just your brother there anymore." Dwalin said, and leaned his head down "Fili is King Under the Mountain, now. But he is a young king, he has to gain the other's respect. Dain and all the other dwarves here today must see that he is worthy of building Erebor back together."

"Of course he is worthy!" Kili screamed, yet didn't move, resigning to simply watch his brother show his mighty as the dawn rose, his heart hammering against his chest. He had never left Fili unaided, never.

More and more dwarves joined them to watch. Elves and Men, too, had their eyes turned to the last spot of fighting where the new dwarven king proved his value to all who wanted to see. And what value! Fili battled as though moved by Mahal himself, slashing, cutting, beating - fury pouring from his blue eyes, usually so serene. Did he know what was happening? Kili wondered. Did Fili know he was displaying his birthright to his race? His brother seemed completely unaware of anything that wasn't his foes movements - just as it should be, totally focused on staying _alive_.

Then, almost as if it had been rehearsed, it was over. The sun's first rays appeared on the east, casting light upon Fili's golden hair in the exact moment he slashed the gobblin's throat and crossed the orc's chest with his sword. The battlefield was taken by silence as sunrise shone over the furious new king thriving upon his foes on the first day of a new age. Kili had been stone-like during the whole thing, his breath coming out constrained. It was only when Fili was done and turned to the crowd, searching for him that he felt like moving again. He knew his brother no longer could let out the usual relieved sigh and happy grin after a battle, but Kili saw it in his eyes - and royal stance be damned. That was Fili, his brother and king - his sun - still alive and shinning in glory under the first morning's lights, worthy of the stuff of legend and myth.

Kili pushed past Dwalin and Gloin and finally ran to his brother. Fili ran to him too, apparently allowing them a last undignified moment before they had to rule the mountain. They were dirty, and both stank of orc and gobblin blood - it didn't matter. It was Fili's scent that invaded his senses, his familiar warmth that engulfed him along with those familiar strong arms. They held each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

"It's over, Kili. Over." his brother whispered in his hair, and he understood many things that were left unsaid in the wavering of his voice. _I was afraid for you_ and _Thorin has fallen_ and _I don't know if I can do this_.

He is not sure how he finds it in himself to do so, except that his brother needs this and Kili would do anything to help him keep going. So he parts just a bit, his arms still gripping Fili's shoulder, and he manages to smile despite the grief of their loss. "It's just the beginning, brother. And I will help you do it."

They look into each other's eyes, brown on blue and Kili is amazed at how beautiful Fili is even covered in mud and blood. "Do you think I can lead our people?"

Kili's smiles becomes only a little brighter, because this is something he has known for many years now. "I am sure of it. Come, brother. You must be saluted by our people."

He didn't wait for Fili's response, this moment was not theirs, despite how much Kili wanted to tuck his brother and be just with him for a very long time until he was sure they had both survived it all. Instead, Kili stepped aside, pulling Fili along with him and grabbing his wrist.

He raised his brother's fist in front of dwarves and elves and men, pulling as much air from his lungs as he could. This was it. This was the moment he was about to give up on Fili, but Thorin had given up on his own life so Kili doesn't think he has the right to complain. He just yells then, because if he is going to lose his brother it's going to be in style.

"All hail! HAIL! Fili, Sun-King Under The Mountain!"

There was silence at first, so he yelled again. They would acknowledge their new king whether they wanted or not.

"FILI, SUN-KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN!"

Their cousins were the first to say it back, then the rest of the company and Dain until every single dwarf on the battlefield had acknowledged their new monarch, the Sun-King's name echoing through the battlefield.

xxx

"Send word to Lord Elrond. He was kind to our people once, we must not forget that." Fili said from his throne to the six envoys he had ordered Balin to prepare "You will take the first ax and sword that were forged in this new Erebor, as well as this letter I have written, to show our gratitude. Travel fast and may Mahal be with you."

"As the Sun-King commands." They answered with a respectful bow before they turned and left.

Then Fili leaned to the side opposite where Kili was standing by the side of his throne, whispered something to Gimli, who was now serving as a young herald to the royal office. Their red haired cousin took a few steps forward to make an announcement to the remaining dwarves that wanted an audience with the king.

"The Sun-King will now retreat with the royal council." Gimli's young baritone voice echoed.

Immediately Fili rose, being followed by Kili, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur and Gimli. As they passed, the dwarves bowed and whispered in greeting, something like awe in their voices.

"My king."

"Sun-King."

"_Ûrzud-Melhekh_."

Kili thought nothing in particular of the fact that people were actually calling Fili the Sun-King, except for a slight amusement. He had never considered what other people thought of his brother unless it involved romantic interest. Perhaps, though, it was to be expected that such title would have an appeal that would spread through all dwarf gatherings.

Blond dwarves were relatively rare, and there had never been one borne with golden hair in the Line of Durin. The more superstitious of their people were claiming it was a sign of the good times to come in this new age, with many gold and riches in the kingdom Fili was rebuilding. Kili really didn't mind that others saw his brother as such, if anything, it was only fair that he was recognized by the sun he was. A mithril crown had been forged and placed upon his head, reflecting the gold from his hair, shining in the mountain halls. Kili only started to be bothered by this near adoration when people started to consume the glow out of his brother.

After spending his whole life under his brother's light, Kili saw, that his glow was not the usual bright. Thorin's loss had cost them, and the sadness had tempered Fili's demeanor. But more than that, the matters of state demanded much time, attention and hard work. Fili was the dedicated leader that their uncle had taught him to be, but this sudden necessity of being serene and rational and _old_ despite his young age was taking a great toll on his sibling. There were barely quiet jokes shared through secret glances and almost no laughter to speak of, only the fake kind when there was a feast and they were forced to entertain Dain and other important people.

At least, Kili took some relief in the fact that when they were alone, Fili was still his old self. Sad, because Thorin's death would lay heavy on their minds for many years, but still his old self. Making fun behind the court's back, chuckling of how their elven guests struggle to stay beneath the mountain most of the time, exploring at night the deeper halls of Erebor that were still unoccupied. Only a few weeks under Fili's rule and a new sort of tradition appeared between them. After the day of work was over, Fili would barge into Kili's chambers - they had been forced to take separate quarters, of all things! - and unceremoniously throw his crown over the bed, shaking his head to mess his blond hair. Then, for a moment Kili would revel for a few seconds at his brother being solely his. That meant that the king was sent to bed and his sun was only his again until he had to rise for his people on the next day.

It was not until that day after an exhausting meeting of the council, that Kili got really worried about the fading light in his brother. Ori had already left for the library to archive their decisions, Nori and Bofur to the coffers, Dori with Bombur to do the monthly calculation of the food available, and Bifur went to stand outside the doors in his preferring of becoming simply a body guard.

Looking around, he found only descendants of Durin sitting on the long table and immediately Kili felt there was something wrong. Gloin had stood seemed to be pointedly keeping his eyes on one of the few windows of Erebor, facing towards Mirkwood, while Balin took a big breath and Oin was shifting uncomfortably in his place. Their mother, who usually sat by the end of the table had taken a sit to Fili's right, and was now exchanging a worried look with Dwalin. That probably meant bad news, his mother and Dwalin always did that before they brought a complicated matter to his brother.

Fili was focusing on reading a letter from the Firebeards, unaware of the pairs of eyes looking at him, and seemingly ignoring Kili's presence in the room, which was certainty of bad news to Fili in specific. They always ignored Kili when the problem was something that could somehow bring some sort of pain to Fili and have him yelling in defense of his brother. During the months of their rebuilding in Erebor, the council room had seen many shouting sessions between Fili and Kili and the rest of their family when his brother opted for a more unorthodox approach of things instead of following the will of the council.

"What is going on?" Kili asked, leaving his own papers on the table to inquire before they had a chance to get his brother unprepared. They would not bother his brother more than necessary, the day had been very long already.

Fili, probably catching on to the worried edge on his voice, looked up and made an assessment of the scene. The brothers exchanged a glance, coming to the same conclusion that there was problem ahead.

"What is it that you want from me now?" Fili asked, his voice serious and a scowl on his face that resembled a lot Thorin's menacing tone, the one that warned people to not waste his time and get on with it.

Dwalin and Dis exchanged another worried look and this time Kili snapped, moving to stand beside his brother-king.

"Spit it out, already."

Balin sighed and eyed him disapprovingly.

"This is hardly the proper way a prince should address his elders, laddie. Especially now."

That had both Fili and Kili looking curiously at the old dwarf.

"What do you mean?" Kili asked, then looked to the others. Dwalin was eyeing Dis, who was now with her eyes closed in thought. Oin was plainly uncomfortable. Gloin had finally turned from the window and was openly glaring at everyone in the room except Fili and Kili, so he was the one to who he appealed to "Gloin, what matter is so serious that you had to wait for having only the line of Durin present in the room? What matter could possibly be so dark that cannot enter in the records of the council?"

Balin looked at him half-annoyed and half-proud at his cunning, slightly bowing his head in approval.

"The matter is that this family has forgotten how dwarves' hearts work!" Gloin glowered, looking from Dis to Dwalin then to Balin "And for the record, even if we don't have Ori here to write down, I do not approve this. I will stand by your side, lad."

"You will stand by the king's will, Gloin." Balin shot him a warning glance, then looked analytically at Kili "Whatever that is."

Gloin snorted. "I know someone who did not respect Thrain's will."

That had Dwalin stand brusquely, an angry glare on his face, but Balin's hand on his arm made the bald dwarf stay where he was.

"I knew another someone who didn't either and look where that has left us, having to discuss this matter here today." Balin answered.

"There is another possibility, one that is much more agreeable to the lads. But you are insisting in holding on to a stupid law written centuries ago that has done nothing but bring grief to some of this family's hearts." Gloin went on "If it had happened to me—"

In that moment a full discussion broke, both Dwalin and Dis started to answer, and not long after Balin and Oin were talking fast as well. Kili watched them, truly surprised. It had been many years since he had last seen his kin arguing so vividly, he had been nothing but a child then and had no idea what the reason for the fighting was. It had been terrifying. Back then, he had not cared. Fili had dragged him away from the room when Dwalin threw a against the wall, and they spent the night hiding together beneath their blankets.

Today he was no longer a child, but he still didn't know what the reason was and he still was a bit scared. What could possibly be so serious to put their family, that was united by deep bonds of blood, friendship and loyalty, into such a state?

They hadn't seen the end of that argument of their childhood, but Kili supposed Thorin had been the one to end it. Their uncle was not here today, and even though he knew to whom would fall the responsibility, he wished Fili could do the same he had all those decades ago – because this time he was sure that the reason had something to do with them, if Gloin's words were to make sense.

"_Atkâtel_!" his brother stood as his voice spread through the big room.

And everyone shut up. Fili had taken to use khudzul when he wanted to sound more serious or when he was particularly angry, but Kili knew that what had managed to really quiet them down was the fact that his brother had been Thorin with blond hair for a moment. He had stood and his voice had resonated gravely in their meeting room, his eyes challenging anyone to say another word.

Kili didn't like when his brother used his Thorin personification. Fili's original solutions for situations tended to work better, but maybe on that particular situation with their family was the best way to remind them they had a king now and they better stop treating him like a child.

Gloin sighed angrily and turned to the window again as the others sat and looked at the two brothers.

"Now that we are civil once more, tell me what has turned my council into a near warzone." Fili glared at them "_Now._"

Dis sighed, looked at Kili from the corner of her eyes before she looked directly at Fili.

"We must discuss the matter of succession."


	2. Ûrzud and Gimil

The Sun-King Under the Mountain

Part II – Ûrzud and Gimil

His mother's words hanged in the air above the long table and Kili thought his heartbeat could be heard as well. At his side, sitting on the grand chair, he was sure that he saw his brother paling slightly. Kili too felt his blood freezing, his brother's strong presence the only thing keeping him from crumbling down.

They wanted Fili to get married. They wanted to take away his sun! Not only share with their people, but give him to a wife! He had always known this day would come, though that didn't make it easier.

"Go on." Fili said evenly, but Kili knew him too well and heard how strained his voice sounded.

"You are doing an excellent job as king, our people is coming to love you, which is good." Balin said "And we know how much you are occupied at the moment. Between you strengthening your position and working hard to rebuild Erebor, we know that this is not the time for you to find a wife. A king's wedding must be a single event, it cannot be lost in the middle of construction and diplomatic visits."

"However, you do need an heir. The sooner the better." Dis said, once more looking from one son to the other. She sighed "Thorin never had the time to marry, so in the end I provided the heirs he needed."

Kili saw where that was leading them, and while it didn't feel as horrible as picturing Fili's wedding, it did make him feel sick. He would never love someone else. He would never be able to share a bed with someone that wasn't Fili. He barely looked at other people, focused on being there for his brother whenever he needed. How could he be a proper husband? Didn't his family see that Kili getting married would do more harm than good? No dwarf woman would want to be abandoned alone in their house at night while he roamed through Erebor with his brother.

"No."

Fili's curt answer was cold, but sent a bit of warm hope to Kili's heart. _Please, brother, don't let them do this_. Balin had said something about the king's will, hadn't he?

"Fili—"

"No." he interrupted their mother, his blue eyes colder than a winter sky.

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"My brother will _not_ serve as a breeding mare for this kingdom."

Kili could count on the fingers of one hand the times in which he heard Fili's voice sound so menacing and nearly murderous. His heart races as he remembers that all of these times were occasions in which his brother defied their family in his defense. The undertone of possessiveness might have been a figment of his imagination, but Kili allowed himself to hope a little.

His brother-sun was now giving off a different kind of light, a furious kind of shine. That meant they would be all right, because Kili knew they would stand together no matter what the council said.

"Fili, Erebor needs heirs." Dwalin said, although there was some kind of strain in his voice that Kili had never heard before.

"My brother is my heir. Then Dain and his son after him. Then Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin and Gimli. Erebor does not lack of heirs." Fili answered and Kili saw his right hand turning to a fist beneath the table.

"Son, I understand that this is not a pleasant thought, but—"

"Do you even notice what you are doing?" Fili cut her once again "You are not even looking at Kili as you speak of _his_ life."

Kili felt his eyes widen at the mention of his name. He had been so tense and focused on Fili's reaction that he had forgotten that indeed it was his life that was on the table. Count on his brother to be so attentive towards him, even though there was a kingdom waiting

"Do you want to get married, brother?" Fili turned to him all of a sudden, robbing him of words for a few seconds with the intensity of his blue eyes. For a moment, he thought he saw insecurity there, as if his brother was afraid that he might say yes. Nonsense!

"No…" he whispered at first, still taken a back. Of course he didn't! He was Fili's, regardless of the way his brother wanted him. So he repeated once more with more certainty "No."

Was that relief in Fili's eyes? He had no time to be sure, because his sun turned his glance to their mother "There you have it."

"It is not a matter of wanting, Fili." She sighed and for the first time turned her stare to Kili, her eyes as chocolate brown as his own "I learned to love your father with time, but I too didn't want to marry him when my king ordered me so."

That information did not surprise him. Kili remembered how little she had mourned for their father when he fell, she had been much more worried about her brother and cousins surviving the orc ambush that had hit them one night. Had he been less tense with the matter at hand, Kili would have mused longer at the fact that Dwalin had tensed visibly at his mother's words.

"I am not you, mother." He heard his voice before he could register he was speaking, he might as well aid Fili in defending his own future "I don't want it and I will not."

"We all have our duties to this kingdom, lad." Balin said.

"I am sure I will serve my brother better by staying at his side at all times." Kili ironed his voice, feeling Fili's eyes on him again. He had to show his brother he would not abandon him.

"Kili, I used to think the same but—"

"He has already said he is not you, mother." Fili cut in, his rage slipping a bit through his voice now "Nor am I Thorin. I will not order Kili to marry against his will. I will not order my brother to marry someone who is not the chosen of his heart."

"_Thank you!_ Finally someone is being reasonable, lad!" Gloin said exasperated, raising his arms as he turned and approached the table "These bitter dwarves here have clearly forgotten that dwarves love only once in their entire lives!"

"I can assure you, I have _not_ forgotten this." Dis glared at Gloin before turning to Fili again "But we all have our duties."

"What were you saying earlier, about a law?" Kili turned to Gloin before another discussion on duty could start again, at what Balin sighed. If they wanted to win this round, they had to be objective, and somehow he felt that Fili was far too angry to properly conduct the conversation the way he wanted to.

"There was a law, written by the Nain I, that states there can't be marriage between family members in the House of Durin." Gloin explained, then looked from Dwalin to Dis "If this law was to be revoked, there is another possibility."

Ah, so Kili hadn't been imagining things moments ago. But he had no time to ponder about the fact that it was the first time he was seeing his mother blush or how hopeful Dwalin seemed despite his scowl at Gloin, because Fili had suddenly started to laugh although there was no real humor behind it.

"So this is about forcing Kili to do something you couldn't? This is bitter and ridiculous!" Fili scoffed, looking at their mother, clearly having noticed that same thing Kili had "This law is revoked immediately. Send word to Ori so he can write it down."

Dis sighed and waved her head. "Fili, it is not that simple. It would not look good with Dain. Not to mention that I am not young anymore, it might do no good when concerning the succession. Besides, this is something private of my life that I do not wish to become a matter of the council."

"Then don't be so eager to bring Kili's life to our conference table!" Fili growled, mighty in his fury, standing and hitting his fist on the table. Unbelievable warmth grew inside Kili's chest at his brother's protectiveness. Fili had always been there for him. The blonde closed his eyes and took a big breath before he looked at Oin "I already know what they think, but you have been quiet so far."

Kili watched as Oin shifted uncomfortably a few times before he sighed in defeat. The old dwarf looked apologetically at Balin and exchanged a reassuring nod with Gloin.

"I know most of you don't believe the portents, but… they are clear to me. If the stars are stolen, the light of the sun will be lost and the sky will fall upon the dwarves."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Balin rolled his eyes "We cannot base important decisions as this on riddles. Fili—Fili?"

But Fili ignored Balin completely, he was looking into Oin's eyes, measuring something. Did those words mean anything to him that they didn't know about? Fili shared everything with Kili, so he supposed he would know if it was something that his brother knew. He mused about it. The sun was obviously a reference to Fili, but what did the stars mean? The dwarves in the council, each one an important piece for his rule?

"If this is my decision to make, then it is already made." Fili spoke slowly, still staring into Oin's knowing eyes "But I would hear all of your councils, if only to show that I can be reasonable."

"There are no orders on the matters of the heart, I can assure you of that, lad." Gloin said immediately. Kili never thought he would hear his cousin sound so wise, but he couldn't agree more. One day he would have to express his gratitude in some way.

"Portents or no portents, I agree with my brother." Oin nodded, clearly more at ease now that he had told about his portents. Kili was still not sure what that prophecy was about, but he was thankful for another person on his side.

"Balin?" Fili turned to the eldest, sitting once more, appeased that it wasn't every one against just the two of them.

"Politically speaking, it is foolish to not find an heir soon. You are not in the right time to marry, so it would be wise for Kili to at least guarantee that the line of Thror has some offspring to offer the kingdom the same way Dis did after we were cast into exile." Balin said sternly, but sighed in the end, looking at Dis "Alas… if there are other possibilities that are more… agreeable, perhaps it is worth a try."

"Dwalin?"

The bald dwarf took his time to speak up, but when he did, he was scowling at the wall. "You are the king, you do what you want."

Not the most insightful of advices, but Kili saw the tingle of hope glistening in Dwalin's eyes. Then along with everybody else in the room, he turned to hear what his mother had to say. She was frowning, a mix of feelings flowing in her eyes.

"This is not wise. If Thorin had been lenient with me and had allowed me to not get married, we'd be both without him and without an heir to rule after him. Dain would be King Under the Mountain and our people would not be whispering of the Sun-King in the halls of Erebor." She said "It was very painful to me, as well to… others, but it gave us this future we are living. I am not saying Kili should be… a breeding mare, as you have put it. Especially because you, Fili, will have to find a wife for yourself sooner or later as well, but for the moment Kili would be our best option to guarantee our future generations."

Kili was more disappointed than angry at his mother, which seemed to be inverse to what his brother was feeling if the way his hand turned to fist again was anything to go by. But it was Dwalin's reaction that really made him sad.

The big dwarf had gasped, before standing and leaving hurriedly out of the room. Kili saw his mother flinching at the sound of the huge doors slamming behind him. Whatever had happened in the past between them, it had been really serious.

Fili sighed by his side, bringing his attention back to his brother. The blond was shaking his head slowly, his eyes closed.

"Like I said, my decision was already made. Someone have Ori to write this down as soon as possible: from now on, the members of the House of Durin will marry who the will, be it a family member or not. As to my brother, he will find a wife, or husband, only when and if he wishes to do so." Fili said using his formal king voice, the one he used when giving court. It did not escape Kili the use of the word husband – it was somewhat common in dwarvish custom, but had never happened in royal families. Did Fili know?

"Fili, please listen—"

"Perhaps you should take this opportunity, mother, to right some wrongs." Fili interrupted her, indicating the door with his head "I believe my War Councilor deserves more than a political justification now that there are no more barriers."

Kili saw how their mother's face went from angry to sad to something close to shame. During the few months of his rule, Fili had learned to be as merciless as the midday sun. Though gentle and kind, offering fair smiles whenever he thought others deserved, the Sun-King of Erebor had the iron grip their uncle had been famous for. Harshness was necessary, sometimes, Thorin had taught them that. Although, it was odd to see this harshness being used with their mother, who was so used to boss them around. Perhaps he might have been a little gentler, given that she was probably going through a hard time, but Kili would hardly blame Fili for reminding them he was an adult now, a king in his own right, and for protecting their… well, their right to stay unmarried.

With this his brother stood and turned, leaving no more room for discussion. Before he left, however, Kili was almost startled when he felt the tug on his sleeve. He raised his eyes from his mother to look at Fili and was surprised to find a question there. After a few weeks into his rule, Fili had gotten used to have him as a shadow and had stopped even asking for Kili to come around, so it was odd to see that insecurity.

Kili nodded. Of course he was going with Fili. Had he ever been out of his sun's presence?

They left the room without any more words or glances to the remaining dwarves in the room. Instead of using the door and have Bifur follow them around, Fili pulled him to the secret passage that led directly to the royal chambers, meaning his brother wanted to be truly alone and had no patience for the bowing heads at his passage. His hand still on Kili's tunic.

When Kili reassuringly removed his tunic from his grasp and took his hand in his, Fili gasped a little and froze in his tracks. They stood in the long stony corridor, the torches' flames casting an orange glow upon them. Then his hand was gripped tight before Fili turned around to look at him.

"I am sorry, brother." His voice was wavering, but blue eyes were looking determinedly at him.

"Sorry? For what?" Fili had done nothing but defend him back there!

"For you having to bear with these absurd burdens, for me needing you by my side all the time while I rule this bloody mountain… for… for not wanting to share you." Fili sighed and released his hand, he leaned against the wall, his glow dimming visibly "Kili, I cannot do this alone."

"You are not alone, Fili." Kili immediately came closer again and put his hands on his brother's shoulder "Brother, I told you, I'll be with you, always. I will not leave your side for marriage just because the council says I should."

Fili looked up sadly at him, offering a bittersweet smile as he gripped one of Kili's arms. "I know you will, but Gloin was right, there is no way to order the heart around. Trust me, I know this. And I could not hold you by my side when your heart finds its chosen."

Kili gulped at those words. What could Fili know about the matters of the heart? And how could he think that Kili would leave him, even in such circumstances? They were a pair. Perhaps not bonded the way he'd like, but still they were. There was nothing that could break their bond. Furthermore, there was nothing that could outshine Fili in his life.

"My heart's will is no reason for you to worry." Even the true behind that statement was concealed inside him. Then he forced the question out of his throat, because it was killing him to not know what Fili had meant "Have you found your one?"

Fili tensed at this and looked to the side. He nodded weakly.

"Why are you so sad about this?"

"Because I cannot have him." Fili's voice had an edge of desperation that Kili had never heard before. Whoever it was, had managed to really hold his brother's heart captive. The fact that it was a 'he' and not a 'she' also stood out to him, but it should be predictable right? They had been surrounded by males their entire lives except for their mother.

Kili's chest constricted, bracing for what he was about to say. He had been preparing for this heartbreaking feeling from the day he understood his own, and he had to do this. He would do anything for his sun to keep on shinning. If he had to loose Fili, then at least he wanted to be out of love instead of political necessities.

"This is nonsense." He said. The smile was left out, but he managed to sound as convincing and optimistic as he could for Fili's benefit "You are the Sun-King Under the Mountain, you can have anything you want. All you have to do is reach for it and take it."

Fili regarded him for a long time, or what seemed like a long time. There, deep beneath the mountain in secret passages where no one could reach them, Kili felt like this was a very important moment in their lives. They were alone, for once, after six months being constantly surrounded by the need of restoring Erebor to its mighty.

"Promise you won't hate me?" Fili whispered, looking tore apart between two options, and this time Kili smiled, because this is something he knows it's impossible. He will never hate his brother.

"This would not be possible, brother. You are stuck with me no matter who you love. I could never hate you." He could not say the same about Fili's beloved, but he would play the part to make sure his brother was happy.

He watched as Fili sighed and stood straighter, taking a big breath. He watched curiously as his brother removed his crown and carelessly threw it on the ground.

"This is not a matter of Estate; I don't want it in my way." Fili explained before looking at him with a storm in his eyes.

Then Kili's world was spinning as his skin suddenly was on fire. Fili put a hand behind his neck and pulled him closer until their bodies were completely pressed together, the other arm sneaking around his waist as their lips crashed together. Oh, fire. Sweet, sweet fire engulfed him as he felt his brother's mouth moving against his, a tongue asking for entrance.

His sun was _kissing_ him. His sun _wanted_ him.

Not allowing a single moment of doubt to cross Fili's mind, Kili corresponded the kiss. His hands found their place amidst golden hair, suddenly grateful for the lack of crown and liberty to tug and pull as much as he wanted. Finally. _Finally_.

At his more than positive response, Fili spun them around and pressed him against the stone walls of the narrow passage, bringing their bodies even closer together, their lips locked in a dance-fight. Kili had thought he had seen warm summers in his life, but nothing compared to this heat coming from his sun.

"You said… I could reach… and take it." Fili said panting when they parted for air,

"As it is your right." Kili said after a few breathless seconds, basking in the passion he found in his brother's eyes "As it is my will. I have always been yours to claim, brother."

Fili groaned at this and pressed his groin to Kili's and it was like a dragon was spitting fire over them. _Oh_. This was it. This was what he'd been dreaming about for so long. He moved his body to make his brother aware of his own hardness. Fili groaned again, before taking Kili's lips in a demanding kiss. He went willingly, offering everything he was to his brother to have.

"You have… no idea for how long I've desired this… you. _Us_." Fili's mouth trailed down his neck, kissing and licking and biting his way down, marking Kili as _his_.

"Then take me." Kili gasped as Fili tore his tunic open and attacked his chest "My soul is yours, take the body."

Through their joined groins, Kili felt them both getting harder. Then all of sudden Fili lifted him from the ground, making him lap his legs around his brother.

For the rest of his life, Kili would not know how they had managed to cross the entire secret passage and reach the royal chambers. He just remembered finding himself naked in the huge bed with his very naked brother all over him, devouring his body with his mouth. After said mouth reached the lower part of his body, Kili doesn't properly remember more than flashes of his sun's face, handsome and aroused and glowing above him – then beneath him too, because Kili too felt the need to mark his brother like his possession. Later they counted the bites and hickeys they made on each other's body and discovered they had the exact same number.

The aftermath Kili remembers clearly, it is full of declarations they had held back all those years, and as he feels his brother's chest rising and falling beneath him in content breathing, he engraves this moment in his memory.

"Fili?" he called as a funny thought crossed his mind.

"Hm?" his brother acknowledged, his fingers tracing delicate paths on Kili's back.

"Do you think that now that you revoked that law, we could get married?" he raised his head to smirk at Fili, who had his head and blond hair sprawled over a pillow. Fili laughed at that.

"I can imagine the council meeting. Mother would become the new dragon under the mountain and Balin would faint." Fili smirked at him. "Dwalin would have his mouth open like a fish and Gloin would laugh all the way."

"Oin would get all wide eyed, but then would shake his head."

"No… no. I think Oin would smirk." Fili said, a thoughtful expression taking over his features.

Kili looked at him, then Oin's portents returned to his mind.

"Did you know what Oin was talking about, then?"

"Yes…" Fili looked sheepishly at him, then blushed. Blushed! Kili had never seen his brother blushing before. Fili was the kind of dwarf that was too self-confident for that, even when he showed insecurity it was in the most elegant royal manner.

"Tell me."

Fili sighed and looked to the side for a moment.

"At least, I think I know. The sun was probably a reference to me, since everyone is calling me the Sun-King, which was the brilliant idea of a certain someone…" his brother raised an eyebrow at him "I never asked. Where did that came from, by the way? You might have created a new myth among dwarves with that. They treat me as if I was a real sun, whispering when I pass."

Kili chuckled, but shook his head. "Tell me about the portents and I'll tell you about it."

"Well… if the stars are stolen the light from the sun would be lost and the sky would fall upon the dwarves… I swear Kili, back there, listening to them talk about duty and using you to procreate… I was about to go mad. I was ready to expel all of them from my council, from Erebor, if they insisted with that. I couldn't bear the thought of giving you to someone else." Fili regarded him with very serious eyes, as if to make sure Kili would understand "I was ready to wrap the crown and send it to Dain as a gift, take you away to a place where no one would try to rob me of the light of my life."

His brother's words left him breathless for a moment. "Fili— but Oin, the portents.. how—"

"I understood the portents because he made mention of the stars. The stars… _gimil_, Kili, are you. The light of my life." Fili's hand came to rest on his cheek and brought their faces closer, until all that Kili could see was the person he loved most in the world "I have no idea what I would have done without you in the world. I always thought of you like the stars, because you were everywhere, filling the dark sky of the exile with dots of light and showing me the path, guiding me. As long as I looked to you, I knew where to go. In your dark eyes, I found my way through this life. If they stole my gimil from me, I would be completely lost, I would lose my bearings."

"Fili…" he exhaled, his brother's name a prayer on his lips. Never he thought he would be this important for someone, let alone for the only someone who really mattered to him.

"I was ready to tear this kingdom apart just to have my stars shining upon my head." Then Fili looked embarrassed for a moment "Not a very dwarvish thing, I guess, but you shine even here deep under the mountain, as if the stars were placed like jewels on the hard stone. I felt so greedy, Gimil… "

Kili's first response was kissing him with reverence. The sun and the stars. It felt right.

"And you are my Sun. Ûrzud." he said after they broke apart to breathe "You have always been. You made my days bright and when I was not with you it felt like an endless winter. That day on the battlefield, after Thorin had fallen… I was so afraid that I would lose you, too. But there you were alive, shining under the morning's first light, my brother, my ûrzud, my king… It came sort of naturally. I wanted everyone to see you for what you were. And it's not my fault you were looking so majestic and our of legend on that day. I merely put a name to what you already were."

Fili smiled lovingly at him, and was about to say something but Kili spoke again before.

"Although now, I want everyone to see that the Sun Under the Mountain is _mine_."

"He is yours, forever, Gimil."

Kili blushed a bit at the new nickname Fili had used. It was common for dwarf lovers to have special khudzul names for each other that nobody else knew about.

"I don't know what light you see in me, but whatever you see it's yours, Ûrzud" what other way could he call his lover if not Sun? It's what Fili had always been to him; that would not change.

Fili smiled affectionately, glowing a bit brighter perhaps "The Sun is nothing but one single source of light, nothing compared to the Stars that keep safe watch over the world after the sun is set. I know what you've been doing, helping me in whatever way you can, extinguishing fires before they arrive to the council room, standing by my side when the others don't agree with my decision… I know I do not rule Erebor alone, and I am not talking about those old dwarves who would see you married for providing heirs. I see a lot of light in you, brother. If I am truly the sun you and our people believe me to be, then you truly are the stars, that stand high above everything and guide all that seek guidance."

Fili spun them around over the bed, now lieing on top of him, his golden hair falling down the sides of both their heads and covering their views from everything else. There was a smile on his fair face, love and desire clouded together in his blue eyes.

"Be mine, Gimil?"

"Always, Ûrzud."

Xx

"Where is your crown?" Gimli asked them on the following day after they got out of Fili's room. Their young cousin had been waiting for the king to start the day's routine, Bifur by his side, patiently waiting to guard Fili around the mountain. Both dwarves looked from one brother to the other, thinking odd to find Kili so early in his brother's bedroom.

Both brothers looked at each other for a moment, trying – and failing – to hide guilty smirks as they fell in laughter, remembering of the forgotten crown on the stony secret passage.

"I'll go pick it up." Kili winked at his brother "Meet you at the breakfast table."

"Wait." Fili held his wrist before he went back into the room.

Kili's pulse went up as he watched his brother musing something in his head before smiling dashingly to Gimli.

"Today we had nothing but formal visits to the forges and a few audiences, right?" Fili asked.

"Yes, that's right." Gimli looked at them suspiciously.

"In that case, tell the council I am not feeling well this morning." He said, not in the least ashamed of his blatant lie "Tell Balin he can take over for now. And send breakfast up to my room."

Kili barely contained his laughter as Fili pulled him into the room again.

"What was that about?" he inquired with a smile, but doing nothing to stop Fili's hands slipping inside his clothes.

"Some days are sunny days and others are clouded days. Erebor can manage a day without sun, don't you agree?"

Kili agreed wholeheartedly, pulling his brother to a deep kiss to prove so. Today he would not share the Sun.

xx

No one was stupid enough to bring the matter of succession to council meetings ever again, and it was with some satisfaction that Kili noticed how Dwalin and his mother had taken to sit side by side as time passed.

If their family, or the other members of the council, had noticed the new tattoos that appeared on each of their wrist – a sun on Kili's and stars on Fili's – they were wise enough to not mention. Although all of a sudden they started being a lot more gentle to Dain and his son on the letters that sometimes had to be written to the Iron Hills.

Kili was sure that they knew. Fili and him made a poor job of containing themselves when they were not in public – more than once Gimli almost caught them doing unspeakable things on the throne. But neither of them cared. The Sun shined under Erebor and the Stars guided him at night.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**What do you think?!**

**Once again, I'm sorry it's long. I'm never sure whether people like the size or not, but there was no way this could be short.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Of the Creation of Dwarves

**You cannot believe how frustrated I was that it took me this long to be able to post this. My computer broke and I lost ALL of my files, I've been trying to re-write everything.**

**I'm not even sure that it's good as it was originally (or at least, what I thought was good)… but here you go, anyway. I hope it's readable **

**I figured that, well, I was already venturing out of the story making Fili king so… might as well give the boys another hope **

**(This was totally inspired after I read one of Ferowyn's fics, by the way. Thank you, girl!)**

**Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. It's been ages since I wrote anything in English.**

**xxx**

Part III – Of the Creation of Dwarves

Kili was warm. The embers in the hearth had faded long ago, but his private world under furs had no need for them, he had the sun itself resting peacefully in his arms.

Kili hugged the sun closer, burying his face into the golden mane of his hair, taking his daily dose of the masculine scent that would linger through the rest of his busy day as a promise for what would come at night.

"Do you think today could be a rainy day?" Fili's voice come from somewhere beneath him, resonating through both their bones as their bodies were pressed completely together. Of course he was already awaken. Nobody was awaken before the sun.

"Rainy days are as necessary as sunny ones." Kili answered, sharing their private metaphor for the days in which Fili wanted to stay hidden in their chambers, ignoring the matters of Estate and royal duties. It had been such a long time since the last day they had entirely to themselves "In fact... we should get a whole rainy season. You should arrange a diplomatic visit to Lord Elrond."

"That's a good idea. I'll talk about that with the crown prince. As my second in command he is responsible for arranging such things." Fili replied, giving a light poke on his ribs.

Kili laughed quietly into the golden hair. Indeed he was responsible for those matters, so perhaps it was time to use that power to their advantage. Beneath him, Fili moved lazily and Kili groaned. He knew his brother, he was preparing to fully wake up and leave the bed "Weren't you talking about rainy days just now?"

"What about a rainy afternoon? If I remember correctly you have a _very important_ appointment this morning, one that you would not be able to dodge so easily." Fili said with a hinge of tease in his voice "Being a big brother is not easy."

It was in that moment that the door to Fili's room was assaulted with heavy bangs. Well, not that heavy, but it was loud enough in their coziness. Kili immediately remembered what he had agreed to do today. Fili laughed under him.

"If it's any consolation, I'll be stuck all morning in a meeting with the miners about the veils they uncovered last week." his brother offered, placing a light kiss on his neck.

Kili nodded. Hunting indeed seemed like a better option, even if it was with that little ball of energy. The banging on the door resumed, this time followed by a young voice.

"Fili! Kili! Let me in!"

This time Kili joined Fili in his laughter. "I don't remember being such a loud younger brother, though."

"That's because we were only five years apart. You were loud enough when there was a door between us." Fili replied, finally moving from under him to sit on the bed. He extend his strong arms above his head, and Kili forgot everything else as he admired his brother. The ten years of being king had done nothing to diminish the muscles that contoured his body, and his hair now was very long, reaching his waist in thick curly sunrays. The beard was still the same from when they conquered the mountain, except for being a little longer that a small braid fitted there.

"Hn. Now I guess I am loud enough when there is a door between us and the rest." Kili said, still on the bed, as he watched his sun getting up and putting some clothes on. What he wouldn't give to be able to rip those apart right now and get to the delicious prize beneath it.

Fili turned to him and winked, an arrogant smirk taking his lips "I wouldn't have any other way."

Not finding in himself to hold back, Kili stood as well and nearly jumped on his brother, who easily caught him in a kiss. It was full of passion at first, and Fili's hands roamed freely upon Kili's still naked body, but after a few minutes it subsided into a more delicate and intimate thing, their last exchange of loving touches before they belonged fully to Erebor. In the beginning, all those years ago, they had arrived late at many council meetings and other appointments because of their untamed desire for each other, not satisfied with having merely the nights. However, they were more experienced now, and had learned to control such things.

"Gimil..." Fili whispered against his lips, making Kili almost blush at the adoration in his voice "Shine for me at lunch?"

Kili nodded, giving him light chaste kisses.

"Just for me." his brother insisted and Kili grinned. Just because they had learned to control, it didn't mean they felt less. It only meant they knew how to placate their need until the moments they could steal some time together.

"Lunch it is." he agreed, before finally letting them part.

Fili smiled at him that special smile that only Kili ever got to see "Now get descent, you can't expect to teach him how to shoot an arrow without any pants on."

Fili winked at him again before moving towards the door, but giving him enough time to get dressed. All the while their eyes were locked on one another. When he opened the door, however, they had no more opportunity to ogle at each other, because a very energetic dwarfling invaded the room and started running around. In a matter of seconds, the tiny creature was jumping on Fili's bed.

"It's today it's today it's today!" he shouted with each jump. Fili and Kili laughed at his enthusiasm, they could hardly judge, because they had been like that once "It's today! You promised, Kili!"

"I know, I know. Let me just get properly dressed." Kili laughed his way to the adjoining chambers. Most of his clothes were still in his greatly unused room, so he borrowed some of Fili's hunting attires. Balin would glare at him for being so obvious, but neither brother cared anymore. As he changed clothes, he heard the conversation on the main room.

"Can't you come with us, Fili?"

"No, Dili, I'm sorry. But I promise to take you to the mines tomorrow. Is that fine?"

"Yes! What are we going to do in the mines?"

Kili smiled fondly as he moved into the wash room to throw some water on his face, listening to the low rumble of Fili explaining to their little brother about the new veil of precious gems. It had been ten years since that dreadful council meeting that had led to the exposing of their feelings for one another, as well as to the romantic reconciliation of Dwalin and Dis. Even today they had not managed to extract all the details of what had happened in the past, all that Gloin had let slip was that they had refused to have an affair even after Thrain went missing.

They had not pried into the development of their relationship, but one year later after the revoking of the law that Durin descendants could not marry among themselves, Dis announced in a private meeting that she was pregnant and Fili gladly performed a discrete wedding among them. His sun had been immensely happy with that, not only their mother was fanilly able to be with whom she loved, but also the matter of succession was settled. The fact that they were getting another brother only hit them much much later, when Dwalin pulled them to a corner and warned them that if they displayed any obscenity to his son they would pay. Dili was to see them only as brothers.

At the time, Kili had thought the warning highly unjustified, it was not as if he and Fili were out to corrupt every young dwarf of their family. Gimli was still very straight and had never even looked at them as if they were not brothers. Nonetheless, he understood what Dwalin meant when Dili was born, because the way he felt about the little creature was very different from the way he remembered feeling about Fili when they were kids.

The first time he held his baby brother in his arms, Kili knew right away that it had become one of his responsibilities to protect and care for that child even thought the whole family would do that. And yet, it was very different from when he was a kid and he felt despair whenever Fili got hurt or sick. When he talked to his sun about that, Fili said it was the same for him, and he was in a better position to judge this because he was the elder and had seen both brothers come to the world. Granted, the year gap was much greater between them and Dili than between themselves, but they could tell the difference anyway. Because ever since they were little, there was this feeling of belonging to each other. But with Dili it was just like with Gimli, who treated them as the brothers he didn't have.

Dili, with curly black hair and emerald green eyes, was the confirmation that indeed Fili and Kili had always been something unique. Brothers and much more than brothers.

Returning to the main room, he found Fili bent over Dili, giving him the tickle treatment.

"And that's so you learn not to pull my beard, you little rascal." Fili said, making Dili cry with laughter. It was always amazing to watch them together.

Since Kili had less responsibilities than Fili, he had more time to spend playing with Dili, and so, they had became partners in crime. His prank days had long left him, but he would hardly deny them to his little brother. Whenever Dili was up to mischief, Kili would cover for him. Not to mention the passing of skills. He taught every single thing he knew about having fun - child fun, anyway - and Kili probably got scolded by Dwalin almost as many times as Dili was.

Fili, however, did not have as many opportunities to cause havoc with Dili - although Kili is pretty sure he is not the one who taught their sibling how to lace beards when the dwarves of the council were not looking, that sounded a lot like a prank Fili would like to pull. Either way, the king had resigned to mostly be a true older brother. Kili had experience first hand how amazing he was in that department but, again, it was different between them, they had been more like twins he supposed. And Fili was superb with Dili, always keeping an eye on him, teaching him useful stuff and occasionally scolding him when necessary. Part of this was because Dili was the unnoficial heir, Kili knew. His older brother was acting pretty much like Thorin had all those years ago, teaching through play how to be a good leader until the real training could start. The general consense among their family was that Fili was like a blonde more moderated Thorin had been in his rule. However, Kili knew it was more than that. Every time he saw his two brothers interacting like this, he knew that Fili behavior came naturally to him.

It was not until that morning, though, that he was hit with the sudden thought that Fili would be an excellent father. He would have the perfect balance between doting and teaching, just like he easily settled in the role of king.

The sadness that came with that conclusion was unexpected, and it took his heart before he could notice. Because this was something Kili could not give him. Their love would always be strong and deep, but they would never have a child of their own. Of course, that was something they had both embraced long ago, but it was different then each of them having children in separate families. Kili wished they could have a son that came from both of them. He wanted a dwarfling with Fili's golden hair and blue eyes that would take up archery just because it was not the typical dwarven weapon.

"Kiliii! Let's go!" Dili jumped happily on his back and this gave them an opportunity to look at each other.

He could tell immediately that Fili had guessed what was going through his mind as he often did.

"Dili, you can't expect him to teach you how to shoot without having any breakfast." Fili said, pulling their little brother out of Kili's back "Tell you what, you go to Gimli, tell him to arrange breakfast for us here, and then I will personally escort you and Kili to the training grounds."

"Yaaay! Don't worry, sun-brother, I'm on to it!"

They couldn't help but chuckle at the kid's enthusiasm. Kili also thought it was rather amusing that Dili sometimes called Fili 'sun-brother', in an attempt to give him the respect that everyone else gave when calling him the Sun-King.

The moment they were left alone, though, the elder was pulling him into his arms.

Fili breathed in his neck and the world was little bit better just because of that. Kili was sure he had everything he needed.

"It's fine, Kili. I rather have you." His brother's voice reached his heart. Kili believed him.

"I know… it's just… I feel like I wanted more to us. I wanted us to be able to-" Kili looked up into bright comprehensive eyes and felt like he was being exceedingly greedy "I mean… I know I have no right to ask for more. I already have the sun, I should not be wishing for things that we know cannot happen. We are already lucky enough that we found each other, we can't hope for more miracles."

"Why not?"

That took him a little by surprise. Fili had this bright glow in his eyes, the kind of glow when there was something big happening in his mind. The kind of glow that had made Erebor grow in ten years and made dwarves from all Middle-Earth bow before him. For a moment, Kili was scared – what the Sun wanted, usually happened. But this had to be above his brother's sphere influence, no matter how grand he was.

"What do you mean, brother?" he asked quietly, not daring to hope that Fili might have a solution to their situation.

"Is it really fruitless to wish for a child grown out of our groins?"

"We are both male." He said slowly. Kili tried to hold on to simple truth. It would do him no good to get impossible dreams. His life was good and they should be content with it.

Fili sighed and pulled him to sit down on the bed. "What I mean is… why do the other races have this ridiculous notion that dwarves are born sprouting out of the stone?"

"Because we have few women and they are hardly seen."

"Yes… but, have you never wondered about the beginning of it all? I have been doing some reading… I have even put Ori to read about this as well… There are actually no records of the first wives of the first Durins. Or of the other Dwarf Fathers, for that matter."

"Urzud—"

"Mahal forged the Seven Fathers of Dwarves and taught them everything. However, their wives are never mentioned. In fact, it's only after Durin IV that royal women are mentioned. He had a daughter older than Nain I but there is no mention of his wife. Curiously enough, it's then that female dwarves start to appear in other dwarf people's historical books." Fili said, the glow in his eyes getting steadily brighter "Now, Ori says it could just be a cultural movement from the female portion of our race, it might not mean anything, but… but every single dwarf scribe in existence, as well as elves and men that have studied our history, agree that one third of women is not enough to make a race grow. Yet here we are. Seven Dwarf Lines, scattered over Middle-Earth and ruling under different mountains."

Whenever Fili got like that, it was just impossible not to get his excited mood. Kili felt his blood pulsing under his skin at the prospect of the possibility. It was so _absurd_ and at the same time it was so… so not impossible. Because indeed, there was a time when there was no women available but the Dwarves had moved forward anyway.

He was not sure how sinful it was to suppose that the first Durin had his son from another male, but seeing that he lusted after his own _brother_, Kili decided that it would do no harm to consider that it might be true.

"Yet here we are…" Kili repeated slowly, his head spinning with the idea that many things he knew about their race – about the very creation of Dwarves – might not be the whole truth.

"I would like to talk to someone older about it. Older than us, I mean. Much older. But you can never know when Gandalf is going to visit and I am not going to discuss such things with _Thranduil_… I though Lord Elrond could give some useful insight or maybe even that other wizard that is a frind of Gandalf, Radagast is his name, I think." Fili went on, he stood up and started to pace around, apparently too worked up over the matter "Of course, I know that we don't see male couples having children all around, but we also don't see many male couples these days, do we? Balin says there was a time when it was much more common to see partners of the same genre but apparently this declined with the ages. So maybe… since there aren't many dwarf male trying, the possibilities of having children is reduced. We all know that even women have difficulties to get pregnant, many of them take too long to produce a child. We were very lucky that Mother still had it in her to have another baby, but—"

"But many of her female friends have no child of their own." Kili completed, seeing where he was going with that "Maybe the direct descendants of the Dwarf Fathers tend to have more heirs…"

"Exactly!" Fili said, looking at him and shining brightly "You see, brother, we have no way of being sure about all of this. Yet is hardly the time stop hoping."

Kili stood as well, eyes wide and trying to hold on to the safety of not wanting too much. How greedy he had the right to be? He had the Sun of dwarves! He could not expect to be given that many gifts in life, could he?

"Fili, we've been doing… I mean, It's been ten years."

"And dwarves can live more than a hundred." His Sun answered with the kind of surety that only kings had. He really believed that, while it might not be probable, it was not impossible either.

Well, who was Kili trying to fool? He believed in that idea already. More often than not, Fili was right. And as noted earlier, when his brother was like this it was impossible to not see things the way he saw. It was like that moment when you're waking up and you don't want to get out of bed, but when the sun reaches your eyes you have no choice but to open them and see the day.

They remained in silence for a while, looking at each other, wondering what the future could be like.

"Say something." His brother urged after some time, a little doubt in his eyes "Do you think I'm a fool for having these thoughts?"

"I think… I think we should try, then. Keep trying, I mean. Every day. Every hour."

Kili stared at his brother, his lover, up and down. On normal occasions, Fili was already the most desirable dwarf around. That morning, talking about miracles and questioning the common knowledge about dwarf birth, his Sun inflamed his body with desire.

"Lock the door." He said, taking slow steps towards him.

"Dili will be here shortly…" Fili said weakly, although it was clear on his eyes that his thoughts were headed the same way as Kili's.

"Dili needs another child to play with." He stopped right in front of him "And I need you, _now_."

"He will listen through the door…" the Sun-King tried, but his voice was already husky with lust and his hands betrayed him and pulled Kili even closer, their mouths almost touching "He can't know about us yet..."

"Then we go to the secret passage…" Kili lifted his arms to surround Fili's neck "And you will have me against the bare rock, like the dwarves of old probably did it before they built their sumptuous halls."

When he felt his brother's hardness building against his own, Kili knew Fili was convinced.

As their mouths joined in a fiery kiss, his brother lifted him up and started to carry him out of the bedroom and into the stony passage, where their pleasure sounds would be concealed beneath the mountain.

X

Turned out Erebor ended up having a rainy day that day.

The miners got mad because they had to reschedule everything. The Council was highly unamused that the King and the Crown Prince were still giving in to such irresponsible antics – even after ten years. And Dili was furious because his older brothers went to play hide and seek without warning him first.

Fili did not mind, he smirked confidently to everyone and carried out his duties the next day. Kili did not mind either. He taught Dili how to shoot, performed his other duties, and he prayed. Oh, how he and Fili prayed. Together, as their bodies met on the bed, or against the wall or in a forgotten tunnel, they prayed to Mahal to give them a blessing.

**Xxx**

**Maybe I'll give them a child, I'm not sure… It was in the original plan for this chapter, before the computer broke and destroyed all of my writing .**

**Thank you all for reading and for the lovely reviews!**


End file.
